I love you
by Lo Lovely
Summary: Envy had found out his old high school runt had finally got a divorce and he decided to check it out. What he's about to find out is that the truth about Edward Elric's divorce. AU. Edvy.


_**A/N: **_Hey my minions of readers! Did you miss me? I guess not. Anyways, my last story didn't really make a lot of hits. It was my stupid pathetic way on getting rid of my writer's block. It sucks really, but last night I had a dream about my mother dear telling me to write a Fullmetal Alchemist fan fiction. I really don't like hetro and Yuri isn't my forte really and to be honest I'm not a fan of Fullmetal Alchemist yaoi but I had to draw out a couple out a box containing yaoi, yuri, and hetro. God forbid the one I choose was "Edvy" (Edward x Envy) and I was like "How in the name of science can I write a story about this?" and so it hit me! While reading a yaoi manga (like always) and consulting with my girlfriend and asking her advice (also a true yaoi fan3) I finally had an idea. By no means do I hate Edward x Winry but it had to be done. Well I hope you enjoy then! ~

Summary: Envy had found out his old high school runt had finally got a divorce and he decided to check it out. What he's about to find out is that the truth about Edward Elric's divorce. AU. Edvy.

Rating: M

Warning: OOC, AU, sexual themes, adult language, unwanted yaoi (for some)

Disclaimer: The manga is by Hiromu Arakawa and the anime is produced by Funimation Entertainment. I do not own anything from Fullmetal Alchemist….Even if I did it'd be a sick show.

* * *

><p><em>So that runt got married huh?<em>

"After six months he already got a divorce? Was the lady really that bad?" Envy mumbled to himself walking down the street to where his little high school runt lives. "He seemed happy when he got married…."

The news only reached him a couple of days ago. He didn't want to believe it but at the same time, he wanted it to happen. "DAMMIT! WHERE THE HELL DOES HE LIVE?" He yelled out of pure frustration. Without noticing a door opened to one apartment to see it was no other than Edward Elric.

"Well, well, well if it isn't for Envy? Miss me already?" Edward said with a mischievous smirk on his face.

Envy's face begins to heat up then out of anger punched the wall. "Shut up you, runt!"

Edward just laughed at Envy's outrage and just gave the sin a pat on the back. "I was just kidding, would you like to come in?"

Envy just sighed and looked down. "Fine, but I'll be quick!"

Edward only chuckled as he let Envy in. "I'm actually making some stew would you like to have some?"

"Sure, what kind of stew you making?" Envy said shrugging off his coat.

"Nothing special, something Granny Pinako taught me" Ed went back to the kitchen to check on the stew. "Oh look it's almost done"

"So I heard about the divorce" Envy clenched his eyes shut, in hopes the blonde would not freak about it.

"Yeah, how'd you hear?" Envy opened his eyes to look over to Edward to look like he had no effect on it.

"Your brother told Wrath and Wrath told me" Envy explained.

"Oh, I see. Well it can't be helped" Ed went back to cooking, and then Envy began to look at Ed with anger.

"How could you say that?" Envy finally burst. "Did you even love Winry?" Edward just looked away from Envy. He was just too scared right. "Well? Answer me damnit!"

"I did love her as a sister" Ed finally responded. "But I never love her that way"

Envy just stared blankly at Ed. What right did he have to ask him that? "So that's why you divorced her?"

"I guess you're right"

"Oh I almost forgot, Envy could you watch the stove for a bit I need to check something" Ed said giving Envy the stove.

"Uh, sure"

"Thanks a whole lot!"

He wasn't sure why. Every time the young blonde smiled at him, he gets tingles all over. Maybe he was just…In love? "Snap out of it Envy! You're not in love with that runt!" Out of nowhere, a loud booming of thunder startled the sin, causing him to cringe in fear.

"ENVY!"

* * *

><p><em>His hands….They feel so strong…No one can give me relief but him…It feels so natural being with Edward.<em>

"Envy, are you alright?" Edward called out to Envy. "I'm sorry for leaving you alone like this"

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey, you okay?"<em>

_Envy looked up only to see Edward hold out an umbrella to him. "What do you want pipsqueak?"_

"_WHO ARE YOU CALLING SMALL?" Edward burst out angrily. A boom of thunder made the sin cringe in fear, hugging himself tightly. "Hey Envy, are you okay?"_

"_Go away you shrimp!" The sin said, with his voice shaky. What Ed did was not leave, but instead, he held the sin in his arms, covering his ears to block out the sound of thunder. To his surprise, Envy didn't push him away, but instead he cried in his chest._

* * *

><p>"I haven't seen you act like that in a while" Ed teased.<p>

"Shut up you, runt!" Envy growled.

"I was just kidding. You know you're cuter like that, instead of you yelling at me" Envy looked at Ed blushing, and then looked down to take a bite of his food.

"Whatever"

It was silent for a good long five minutes until Ed cleared his throat. "Are you living with someone right now?"

Envy just looked at Ed blankly. "No, why do you ask?"

"Do you want to live together, again?" Envy's face turned red. He looked like he was about to beat up Ed but he begins to calm down.

"Don't be silly, Ed" Edward just smirked and reach over and pushed Envy's hair behind his hair.

"I'm not being silly, I just worry about you. Remember the episode you had earlier?" Envy just glared at Ed, only to have the blonde chuckle.

"I…I just don't want to be a burden to you…" Envy said softly. "I know you just had a divorce and everything, and I just don't want to get in the way" Without warning, Edward leaned over to press his lips against Envy's. The kiss was forceful and demanding causing the sin to push away Ed.

"I'm sorry, it wasn't my place to do that, but it'd be nice for you to keep me company, besides, when we lived together, we kept each companied, so why not?"

Envy just frowned but then gave in. "Fine, but you have to help me move in"

"Alright, I can do that much"

* * *

><p>On the night Envy finally moved in, he realized that there was only one room and one bed. "Hey, runt! Where the hell am I suppose to…" Envy trailed off when he saw Edward asleep already. "How typical, sleeping just so he can be taller" Envy walked towards Ed, brushing hair off the blonde's face. "Now that you mention it, he did have gotten taller in the past year." Without warning, Ed had pulled Envy to lay next to him. "Hey! What the hell?"<p>

"Be quiet, Envy….I'm trying to sleep" Edward said half asleep.

"How am I suppose to be quiet when you're acing all weird?" Envy said struggling against Ed's strong grip. Before he knew it, Ed had already fallen asleep. "You're hopeless Ed…" Envy sighed. "I just want to avoid you hating me"

Envy brushed his hand down Ed's face, only to have the blonde to nuzzle against his touch. "Envy…." Edward moaned in his sleep, causing Envy to pull away.

"I'm sorry, Ed…." Envy leaned down to press his lips lightly on Ed's.

"I…I love you…"Envy moaned out. His hands jerked on his member harshly, making him moan out of pleasure. He felt so dirty. Ed was next to him, yet he was masturbating next to him. "E-Ed…!" He moaned out again, feeling his climax coming close.

"Envy….?" Envy stopped to see that Edward had woken up. "How long have you been doing this….?"

"T-this wasn't…." On a desperate way to escape, he begin to scramble away from Edward, but Ed was fast, and had grabbed Envy before he could escape.

"Envy…" Ed said softly.

"I…I didn't mean to…I'm sorry Ed" Envy stuttered.

Without warning, Edward pulled Envy in his arms, kissing his forehead. "Envy…." There, Envy didn't pull away from Ed, but just laid there. "You kissed me didn't you?"

"Uh…well…" Edward just chuckled and held Envy closer.

"I hoped that you felt the same, and now that you do, I feel as if all my sorrows had been lifted." Ed leaned down and captured Envy's lips and this time it was soft and gentle. "Envy, I love you"

"Why say that now?" Envy exploded. "Why are you telling me this now? I've loved you for a long time!"

"Because, I was stupid to realize that I love you…I'm sorry Envy I'm stupid"

"You Idiot!" Envy punched Ed on the face then pulled him in a deep kiss. "Stop saying you're stupid! What matters is that I know that you feel the same"

Ed just smiled and kissed Envy. "I love you"

"I love you too, you pipsqueak"

"WHO YOU CALLING SMALL?"

_Fin~_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **_How was that? Bad? Good? Okay? It's been awhile please forgive me. It took me about…..Like around 5 hours to do. I'm actually proud of this one. Please review! It'll make me feel better


End file.
